


Different

by CelesteFitzgerald



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pre-Beatles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21657052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: "Do you think it would feel different to kiss a bloke?"It's not a question that Paul was expecting his best friend to ask, but now that the words were out there, he couldn't deny that he was a bit curious.
Relationships: George Harrison/Paul McCartney
Comments: 20
Kudos: 100





	Different

“Can I ask you something?”

Paul looked up from the homework he had spread out on his bed. “’Course.”

George was sitting on the floor with his own homework, but he hadn’t gotten much done in the past few minutes. He fidgeted with his hands and avoided looking at Paul as he spoke again. “You know that lad in your class?”

“There are lots of lads in my class,” Paul laughed.

“The one everyone’s been talking about.”

Paul sat up. “Oh.” He knew exactly which boy George was talking about—it would be impossible to attend their school without knowing. “The queer one?”

George nodded. “What do you think of…all that?” he asked, gesturing vaguely with his hand.

That was a heavy question. Ever since one of the other students had supposedly caught sight of the poor kid snogging another boy, the entire school had been teasing him. While some students stopped at whispering and laughing, others took a much crueler approach. Today, the boy had shown up to class with a black eye. And it infuriated Paul to see people treating another human being like that.

“I think people need to mind their own damn business—let the lad live, y’know?” Paul said finally.

“Yeah?” George asked, turning his head toward Paul.

“He’s not hurting anyone. Why can’t they just let him be happy?”

George nodded again, then moved onto the bed to sit next to Paul. “Glad I’m not the only one who thinks they’re being disgusting to him. I just…I just don’t understand why it matters whether someone fancies men or women.”

“Right,” Paul said. “It’s not like it would be _that_ much different to be with a man instead of a woman—I mean, there are a couple of _obvious_ differences—”

George laughed.

“—but deep down, it’s…y’know…am I talkin’ crazy?”

“No, no, I get it,” George said. “Deep down we’re all just people.”

“Exactly.” Paul was grateful that George had understood him—otherwise it would have been a painfully awkward conversation. As a matter of fact, why had George started this conversation in the first place?

Just as Paul was about to speak up, George beat him to it. “So…you really don’t think it would feel that different?”

“Don’t think _what_ would feel that different?”

George’s cheeks darkened. “Um—well—”

“ _Oh_ ,” Paul said, his eyes widening. “Can’t say I’ve ever given _that_ much thought—”

“God, no, I didn’t mean….” George trailed off, burying his face in his hands. “Just… _kissing_. Would it make that much of a difference?”

“Hm.” Paul lowered his head in thought. Either way, it would just be lips. And with all the girls Paul had ever kissed, it was always pretty much the same—who’s to say it wouldn’t feel the same with a man? “Probably not that different.”

“How do you know?”

“Jesus, George, I’m just guessing,” Paul said, rolling his eyes. “I suppose the only way to really know is to try one of each,” he laughed.

George hummed and looked away.

Assuming that the conversation was over, Paul returned to his homework. But George didn’t move—he just continued sitting on the bed, staring at the wall.

“You alright, George?”

“Yes.”

Paul didn’t believe him, but he dropped it. If whatever was on George’s mind was really important, George would say something.

And, sure enough, he did.

“Paul?”

Slamming down his pencil, Paul looked up at him. “What?”

“Nothing, it’s just…” George began, still looking at the wall. “Aren’t you curious?”

“Curious?”

George squeezed his eyes shut. “About what it feels like. To kiss a bloke.”

It was a good thing George’s eyes were shut, because Paul didn’t want him to see the way that he was staring at him, jaw open and cheeks burning. Was George suggesting what he thought he was?

“You know what?” George said after Paul had stayed silent for a full minute. “Forget I said anything, let’s just pretend this didn’t—”

“No—wait,” Paul said, grabbing George’s arm to stop him from getting up. They made eye contact again, and all Paul could think was _damn, George looks terrified_. His eyes were frozen wide, and his fists were clenched. It wasn’t a good look on someone who was usually so bright, and calm, and…well… _handsome_.

Paul’s mouth felt dry suddenly as his eyes flickered down toward George’s lips. Was he actually considering this? He shouldn’t.

But it was just a kiss. What harm would it do?

“Do you,” Paul began, pausing to clear his throat. “Do you really want to try it?”

George’s eyes drifted down, avoiding looking directly at Paul. “Maybe,” George said. “I dunno. Only if you want to.”

Paul bit his lip. “I think I might want to.”

Taking in a short breath, George’s expression turned hopeful. “Really?”

“Yes.”

“…Alright,” George said, moving so that he was sitting cross-legged on the bed, completely facing Paul. “How do you wanna…do this?”

Paul looked at George, who was looking everywhere in the room except back at him. He had never seen George so nervous—it was strange. Then again, Paul wasn’t feeling particularly confident in himself at the moment, either. When he kissed a girl, he was never this worried—he knew he was a good kisser—but sitting in front of George, Paul started doubting whether his abilities were transferable to men.

“I guess we can just…work up to it?” Paul said.

“How would we do that?”

“I dunno, like…” Paul trailed off as he tucked his legs under himself so that he was sitting on his knees. Then he scooted forward until his legs bumped into George’s, whose face turned pinker still. “Like this?”

Paul lightly grabbed George’s chin and turned his face to the side before pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. George’s breathing faltered when Paul made contact, but he didn’t move away. So, Paul stayed for a couple seconds, feeling George’s skin against his lips. The short stubble on George’s cheek was rough and unfamiliar, but not unpleasant.

As Paul pulled away, he watched George’s eyes flutter back open. “Was that alright?” Paul whispered, running his thumb over George’s other cheek.

“Yes that’s—that’s not bad,” George said, nodding rapidly.

Exhaling in relief, Paul refocused his attention on George’s cheek. They could do this in baby steps. He kissed George’s face again, slightly closer to his lips. Then a third time. On the fourth kiss, Paul hit the corner of George’s mouth, and George let out a low hum. Paul was struck by how deep his voice was, and he felt the vibrations against his lips. It almost felt _nice_.

When he pulled away this time, Paul knew this was it. He had run out of room, and the only thing left was George’s lips. Gently, he slid his hand from its position on George’s cheek until it was resting on the back of George’s head, then he placed his other hand on George’s knee.

He was stalling.

This was insane, wasn’t it? Did Paul really want to kiss his best friend? He looked at George, sitting there with his eyes closed, completely still, waiting. _Trusting_. Paul had never seen George allow himself to be so open with anyone before, and he couldn’t help the little spark of joy that he felt knowing that George had chosen to open up to _him_.

Gaining courage, Paul leaned forward until the tips of their noses brushed against each other. George let out a shuddering breath, and Paul felt the warm air on his lips. _God_ , George was so close.

Yet, Paul didn’t move. Something still held him back from closing the gap. He remained frozen, marveling at the way it felt when his breath mingled with George’s. Paul knew now that he _did_ want to do this, but, still, he didn’t move. If he could only find one last bit of motivation.

Suddenly, George’s eyes opened, and Paul stared deep into them. They were so close that Paul felt like he was looking straight into George’s soul, and in George’s soul he saw _longing_. Then, George opened his mouth to speak one beautiful, shaking word:

“ _Please_.”

With that, Paul let go of his inhibitions and leaned forward.

It was softer than he thought it would be. As Paul pressed his mouth gently against George’s, George’s lips hardly moved. The two of them just relaxed into each other for a moment, taking in the feeling. After lingering for just a little longer, Paul started to lean back—

“No.”

George lurched forward, crashing their lips back together so hard that Paul could feel George’s teeth bump into his lips. Paul gasped as George wrapped his arms around him, practically pulling him into his lap. _God_ , how had he never realized how strong George was?

This kiss was different—it was rough, it was passionate—and, somehow, Paul liked it. After a couple seconds, George eased up slightly, but he didn’t pull away. Their lips moved together in perfect synchronization as if they had been doing this for weeks. Why _hadn’t_ they been doing this for weeks?

Finally, George pulled back, gasping for breath.

Paul opened his eyes to see George looking back at him, his face red and his hair a mess. He had never looked more beautiful.

“So,” George said breathlessly as he ran his fingers through his own hair in a failed attempt to fix it, “what did you think?”

Too dazed to think, Paul stared at George in silence, his mouth hanging halfway open.

George cleared his throat. “Was it…was it different from kissing a girl?”

Slowly, Paul’s lips spread into a smile. “Yes. It was better.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been slowly drafting out this fic for three freaking months (down to the exact day, actually), and it feels so good to finally complete it and post it! I hope you enjoy McHarrison being cuties as much as I do! <3


End file.
